supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Satoko hires Takashi Kiroko
Transcript Nicole: "The mother of Takashi Kiroko, who would become the Shako-Samo butler, was being yelled at by his mother for eating an apple he pulled off the desk and ate it voraciously because he was hungry and as punishment, he wasn't allowed to eat anything, leaving him to starve because his father kicked him out, he was homeless and starving for a week." Takashi's mother: "" (Translation: YOU ATE THE APPLE OFF THE TEACHER'S DESK?! HOW COULD YOU?!) Takashi: "" (Translation: I was starving, Miki, you gave me no lunch money, no bento, no nothing!) Miki: "" (Translation: That's it, I'm banning your from your favorite meals for 4 weeks!Also how dare you call me by my given name. As I am kicking you out you will no lomger call me mum. If you see myself and your father up the streets you will refer to us as Mr and Mrs. Kiroko) Miki: ""(Translation: YOURE NEVER GOING TO BE GOOD ENOUGH IN LIFE! YOU ARE EVERYTHING NOBODY WANTS TO BE! FAT, UGLY AND STUPID. NOT TO MENTION WEIRD AND BORING. WHATS YOUR BIGGEST ACHIEVEMENT IN LIFE? THATS RIGHT! NOTHING BUT BEGGING ON STREETS. WHY DID I NOT HAVE AN ABORTION? BECAUSE YOUR DAD WANTED YOU! I HATE YOU! PACK A F***ING BAG YOU F***ING B*****D!) gets out a mace and starts hitting him with it Takashi: Miki it hurts! Miki: TAKASHI BE A MAN! I WILL DO IT HARDER EACH TIME YOU CRY AND WHINE! 5 minutes later Nicole: "Takashi's father " is unconscious and bruised, and Takashi's father, Hiro comes in Miki: "" (Translation: Hello dear, throw this little s*** out, he ate an apple of his teacher's desk) anger explodes Hiro: "" (Translation: Miki ground him. That is no excuse to beat him) enraged Hiro removes privileges and puts them in a suitcase throws Takashi's suitcases and bags on his bed opens Takashi's suitcases and bags opens the wardobe doors and throws clothes into suitcases takes Takashi by the hand then heads outside 30 minutes later then puts Takashi on a snowy field and gently sets his suitcases and bags beside him, then goes back into his car and drives back, as the car drives off, Takashi regains consciousness, and looks around, a low grumbling noise is heard and he clutches his stomach Hiro""(I love you. I will divorce Miki. Just lift a phone if you need me. I am proud of you no matter what) Takashi: "" (Translation: I'm starving and where am I?) A week later is unconscious from hunger and cold cut to: Nicole: "Satoko and 3 year old Toshio Samo were happily exploring the winter until they find the starving 19 1/2 year old man." is happily skipping around until he trips over a large block of snow, then uncovers it to reveal a 19-year old man bruised, starved, and beaten, and then Toshio picks up a stick and pokes him in the leg, then a low grumbling noise is heard Takashi: "" (Translation: I'm------starving) Toshio: "" (Translation: Mommy! Mommy!) runs to Toshio, then looks to Takashi Satoko: "" (Translation: Whatever the f*** happened to him, I don't wanna know) removes the snow from Takashi, picks him up, while Toshio follows, then puts him in the limo Nicole: "Then Satoko asked one of her maids, Kaori, to keep him comfortable." Satoko: "" (Translation: Keep him comfortable) then drives back to the mansion, goes to the back, picks up Takashi, then puts him in her bed cut to: is fast asleep, he then wakes up, then Kaori comes in Kaori: "" (Translation: Hello! You must be pretty hungry by now, so I made you ramen!) then eats the ramen very quickly Kaori: "" (Translation: Do you like it) Takashi: "" (Translation: Thanks, Miss, who's that boy that noticed me?) Kaori: "" (Translation: Oh, you mean Master Toshio, I think you should be a butler and should live here!) comes in, carrying Toshio Satoko: "" (Translation: Glad you are awake, I heard that you want to be our butler, do you want to?) Takashi: "" (Translation: Yes, please! I hate my parents, they starved me!) Satoko: "" (Translation: On this day foward, you are our butler!) Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Samo Family Transcripts